fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo vs. MARVEL/Special Conversations
Special Conversations for the game. Pre-Fight Banters Mario *(vs. Luigi) "I'm-a so sorry I gotta do this to ya, bro." *(vs. Bowser or Bowser Jr.) "Will you never learn a lesson, Koopa?" *(vs. Iron Man) "That's a very nice-a color for you're suit there." Iron Man *(vs. Dr. Doom) "Don't think I forgot about what happened at Camelot." *(vs. Wolverine) "This armor knows you're next move before you do, Logan." *(vs. MODOK) "You can never take a hint, can ya?" Luigi *(vs. Wario) "Y-you're not Mario!" *(vs. Spider Man or Spider Woman) "Now's probably not a good time to admit my arachniphobia." Wolverine *(vs. Deadpool or Kirby) "I'll give you an extra chance to stop annoying me." *(vs. Donkey Kong) "Hope ya want a banana split." *(vs. Link) "Let's see if you're sword is stronger than my claws, bub." Peach *(vs. Mario or Luigi) "Forgive me, my brave hero." *(vs. Bowser) "I'm sick of you always kidnapping me!" Thor *(vs. Storm, Electro, or Pikachu) "Tis not wether you control thunder, tis wether you be a god." *(vs. Pheonix) "My lightning shall keepeth Dark Pheonix away from thee." *(vs. Captain Falcon) "Thine firey punches cannot defeat Thor." Bowser *(vs. Mario or Luigi) "I'm gonna enjoy beating YOU for a change." *(vs. Thor, Storm, Electro, or Pikachu) "Lightning shmitning, bring it on!" *(vs. any villain except Bowser Jr. and Master Hand) "I'll show you how a REAL bad guy does it." The Hulk *(vs. MODOK) "Hulk not like big head. HULK SMASH BIG HEAD!" *(vs. The Thing) "Thing strong, but Hulk stronger!" *(vs. Ridley) "HULK SMASH DINOSAUR!" *(vs. Magneto) "Magnet man going down!" Bowser Jr. *(vs. Bowser) "Sorry 'bout this, dad." *(vs. Peach) "I wanna give you another chance, Mama Peach." Spider Man *(vs. Spider Woman) "After this, how about lunch at my place?" *(vs. Electro) "Hey, long time no see, buddy." *(vs. Ridley) "Woah! You're a big one, now, aren't you?" Wario *(vs. Mario) "I'm-a sick of perfect Mario." *(vs. Deadpool) "I don't-a want some freak working for me, y'hear that?" *(vs. Hulk) "Hey, you uglier than me! Ha-ha!" *(vs. Spider Man or Spider Woman) "Bah, I hate spiders." Deadpool *(vs. Mario) "Dude, you're Mario! Can I get you're autograph after I kick you're butt?" *(vs. Captain Falcon) "Falcon PAWNCH! Ha, I always wanted to say that." *(vs. Pikachu) "Awww, it's so cute... and I have to kill it." *(vs. Wolverine) "Short and short on deoderant won't cut it, Logan buddy." *(vs. himself) "Who's this handsome guy I'm fighting?" Link *(vs. Ganondorf) "Ganon! This ends tonight!" *(vs. Thor) "Doesn't matter if you're a god. It's all in the weapon." Dr. Doom *(vs. The Thing) "One out of four? This shall barely be a challenge." Zelda *(vs. Peach) "Forgive me, old friend." *(vs. Storm) "To think you call yourself a sorceress." MODOK *(vs. Thor) "Even immortals are no match for the mind of MODOK!" *(vs. Luigi) "You're cowering shall make you my easy target." *(vs. Bowser Jr.) "You are merly an offspring for MODOK to defeat." Ganondorf *(vs. Link) "This time, Triforce gaurdian, you shall die!" *(vs. Dr. Doom) "You are a fool to challenge my wizardry, Victor." Juggernaut *(vs. Hulk) "Yo, greenie! I gotta score to settle with ya!" *(vs. The Thing) "Yeah, you're definetly the Thing... that I crush! Ha ha!" *(vs. Spider Man) "What makes ya think you can beat the Juggernaut, Spidey?" *(vs. Kirby or Pikachu) "Yous guys can't be serious." Captain Falcon *(vs. Juggernaut) "Bigger isn't always better, remember." *(vs. MODOK) "And I thought Charlie Brown had a big head." Captain America *(when teamed up with Iron Man, Thor, and/or Hulk) "Avengers, assemble!" *(vs. Iron Man) "I won't lose to a pampered punk like you, Stark." *(vs. Peach or Zelda) "I'll have you know it's not very American to harm royalty." Kirby (this character is unable to speak, therefor he has no special lines) Storm *(vs. any of the X-Men except Pheonix) "You shall now learn why I lead the X-Men." *(vs. Deadpool) "As hot as you may call me, my ice storms shall cool you down." *(vs. Pheonix) "I will hate doing this, Jean. You are like a sister to me." Donkey Kong (this character is unable to speak, therefor he has no special lines) Pheonix *(vs. Mario) "Fireballs are good and all, but I prefer something more powerful." *(vs. Ganondorf) "You're wizardry will only unleash Dark Pheonix. This is a warning." Yoshi (this character is unable to speak, therefor he has no special lines) Spider Woman *(vs. Link) "What's the matter, hot stuff? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Pikachu (this character is unable to speak, therefor he has no special lines) Sentinel *(vs. any of the X-Men) "MUTANT HAS BEEN LOCATED. ENGAGE BATTLE MODE." *(vs. Zelda) "SURRENDER IS AN ONLY OPTION, EVEN FOR A SORCERESS." Samus *(vs. Ridley) "Ridley has been spotted. Repeat, Ridley has been spotted." *(vs. Sentinel) "Such a waste of good mechanics." *(vs. Yoshi) "Unknown creature spotted. Possibly an offspring of Ridley." Magneto *(vs. Iron Man, Sentinel, or Samus) "Metal armor against me? Not very wise." *(vs. Storm) "I should lead the X-Men!" Meta Knight *(vs. Kirby) "Time to see what you have learned, young sky warrior." *(vs. Link or Deadpool) "You're weapons are impressive. But are they a match for Galaxia?" *(vs. Hulk) "Size is only in appearance, my friend." After-fight quotes Mario *(vs. Ganondorf) "Whew, now I know-a how Link feels." Deadpool *(vs. Mario) "I get to be in the next Smash Brothers, right, Nintendo? RIGHT?" *(vs. Bowser) "See, Mario? That's how you beat Bowser. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED A STINKIN' AXE!"﻿ Category:Lists Category:Subpages